Douce nuit
by Magystra
Summary: Petite romance à l'eau de rose.


Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas SNIF SNIF.  
  
Une petite histoire d'amour légèrement Roman Arlequin. Quelque fois sa fait du bien de lire quelque chose de léger.  
  
Hermione regardait la neige tombée doucement contre la vitre pleine de givre. Trelaway prédisait une tempête terrible. "Jamais vu depuis deux siècles". Mais aucun vents n'étaient levés et tout semblait calme.  
  
"Comme si une prédiction de Trelaway pouvait s'avérer exacte ! »  
  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle y sortit quelques jolies robes mais ne pouvait se décider.  
  
"Ginny m'aidera bien de toute façon"  
  
"T'aider à faire quoi Hermione ??"  
  
L'élancée rouquine rentrée en douce dans la chambre de la préfète étendait déjà ses propres robes sur le lit d'Hermione.  
  
"Oh salut Ginny, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Je me demandais quelle robe porter pour se soir."  
  
"Je croyais que le bal n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux et que c'était pour ça que tu avais décidé d'y aller toute seule??"  
  
Elle disait cela avait un air moqueur dans les yeux sachant très bien pourquoi Hermione y allait seule.  
  
"Il n'a pas non plus. Mais je dois tout de même être à la hauteur pour Griffondor."  
  
"Ce n'est pas pour cette raison et tu le sais très bien !"  
  
Ginny adorait faire rager Hermione.  
  
"Oui c'est pour cette raison. Et de plus je ne veux pas laisser à Parvati le plaisir d'avoir tous les yeux rivés sur elle seule."  
  
"Pour Parvati je te crois mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que tu as décidé d'y aller.....!"  
  
Parvati détestait Hermione et Hermione détestait Pavarti. Parvati avait souhaité ardemment le poste de préfete mais c'était Hermione qu'il l'avait eu. Dès ce moment là il y a 2 ans elle faisait tout pour rendre la vie d'Hermione franchement insupportable.  
  
  
  
*********************Flash Back*************************************  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et déclara.  
  
"Maintenant que la répartition est terminée je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux préfets pour les prochaines années. Tout d'abord à Poustoufle Brad Foller, à Serdaigle Cho Chang, à Grifondor Hermione Granger et à Serpentard Drago Malefoy. Maintenant je laisse la parole au professeur Macdogal."  
  
La tollé d'applaudissement qui avait rempli la salle prit fin lorsque débuta le discours du professeur de métamorphose.  
  
" Tout d'abord j'aimerais annoncer qu'il y aura le poste de gardien chez Griffondor qui sera libre. Pour les autres maisons je suis désolée mais aucuns postes n'est libre."  
  
"Je me suis entraîné tout l'été pour ce poste et je vais l'avoir!!" s'exclama Ron.  
  
"J'en suis certain" rajouta Harry  
  
"Pour la suite j'ai une nouvelle moins réjouissante les élèves ne pourront sortir de l'école. Le retour de Voldemort nous a forcé à prendre ces mesures extrêmes. Ainsi pour rendre le séjour plus distrayant nous avons décidé de proposer aux élèves plusieurs activités. Il y aura donc un bal à Halloween, Noël ainsi qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour le reste cela sera selon les maisons vous n'aurez qu'à en parler à vos préfets. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année parmis nous."  
  
"Maintenant mangeons, s'exclama Dumbledore et les victuailles apparurent sur la table. La fin du souper se fit détendu malgré l'humeur maussade des étudiants qui ne pourraient sortir maintenant de l'école.  
  
Dans la salle commune seule une faible lumière indiquait qu'il restait quelqu'un encore de levée. Hermione avait la tête callé contre un oreiller en plume et lisait un vieux livre poussiéreux en vue d'un prochain cour de potion. Soudain dans le noir s'éleva une voix  
  
"Tu sais je devais avoir le poste de préfète. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait pour l'avoir je te jure que tu n'auras plus rien d'autre à partir de cette nuit !»  
  
Hermione eut seulement le temps de voir la silhouette de Parvati s'éloigner dans le dortoir et ne pus dire quoi que se soit.  
  
*********************************Fin du flash Back****************************  
  
"Tu sais toutes ses histoires sont immatures Hermione tu es bien plus intelligente qu'elle. Arrête dont ses enfantillages."  
  
Hermione fit la sourde d'oreille.  
  
"Dit, la rouge ou la noire???"  
  
"La rouge te fait mieux."  
  
"Merci"  
  
Hermione s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain et n'en sortit qu'après savoir changer. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle était légèrement maquillée et c'était fait un chignon complexe.  
  
"Tu sais tu as été avec lui à trois ou quatre bals et tu ne lui a jamais laissé voir quoi que se soit. C'est normal qu'il se soit découragé."  
  
"De quoi parles-tu Ginny???"  
  
"Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ou plutôt de qui! Il est grand, musclé, dans l'équipe de Griffondor, un bon sens de l'humour, soupe au lait et fou de toi. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est mignon puisque c'est un de mes frères."  
  
"Arrête sa immédiatement! Ron est seulement......un ami....c'est tout."  
  
"Si seulement tu pouvais passer par-dessus ta fierté et lui dire, se serait plus simple. Parvati a été plus rapide que toi et c'est tout!"  
  
Hermione grogna quelque chose et sortit de la chambre. Elle claqua la porte et laissa seule Ginny qui éclata de rire de la fierté mal placée de son amie.  
  
  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons il ne restait qu'Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons étaient très mignons et leur popularité dans le collège n'était plus à faire. Malgré tous les deux étudiants n'avaient pas la tête enflée pour autant. Harry avait toujours la menace de Voldemort qui planait.  
  
"RON DÉPÈCHE TOI!!!! on va être en retard."  
  
Lorsque Harry rentra dans le dortoir pour voir si le rouquin était prêt il le trouva dans son lit.  
  
"Vas-y Harry, je ne me sens pas bien. J'irais peut-être vous rejoindre tout à l'heure."  
  
"Ronald Weslay tu vas prendre tes responsabilités et aller au bal avec Parvati, tu lui as dit oui et c'est la veille de Noël!  
  
"Mais elle m'a demandé ça devant tout le monde comment voulais-tu que je dise non??"  
  
"C'était à toi de trouver. Écoutes moi et Ginny on est tanné de t'attendre et le bal commence dans quelques instants."  
  
"Mais....... bon je crois que je vais aller lui dire que je ne me sens pas bien et que je n'y vais pas.....c'est le cas je me sens pas très bien."  
  
" Bon ça te regarde mais ne me mêle pas à tees histoires. Je vais aller la chercher mais tu es mieux de lui dire la vérité Ron...."  
  
Lorsque Parvati redescendit, elle semblait rempli d'une rage incontrôlable. Elle détailla Harry de la tête au pied puis prit soudain la parole.  
  
"Harry vu que Ron est malade je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi se soir..... " elle minaudait devant lui.  
  
Ginny se rapprocha de Harry et la regarda avec un air de défi.  
  
"Non, Harry est avec moi au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas on fête notre un an ce soir."  
  
"Ah, félicitation." marmonna t'elle  
  
"Tu devrais aller demander à Drago Malefoy, je crois qu'il y allait seul." Déclara Ginny avec un léger sourire narquois.  
  
Parvati redétailla Harry puis leur tourna le dos et partit en se dandinant.  
  
"Pauvre fille, elle est vraiment pathétique."  
  
"Bah tu sais Ron ne voulait pas y aller avec elle."  
  
"Bon on l'attend ou pas??"  
  
"Non vient, il dit qu'il ne se sent pas très bien."  
  
Harry prit Ginny par le bras et lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle, Ron sortit de la salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Je savais que je te retrouverais ici!"  
  
Hermione regarda le rouquin s'avancer vers elle. Ce qu'il est beau pensa t'elle, si seulement il n'allait pas à ce bal avec cette miss.  
  
"Je suis venue faire un recherche avant de descendre...."  
  
"Alors je vais t'attendre, prend ton temps je ne suis pas pressé."  
  
Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione replongea la tête dans son livre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sous son regard assidu.  
  
"Tu devrais y aller Ron j'en ai seulement que pour quelques minutes encore. Parvati doit t'attendre."  
  
"Parvati doit déjà être avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne voulais pas y aller avec elle de toute manière. Tu m'as habitué à ta présence lors des bals et je ne crois pas qu'elle, elle serait capable de me laisser lui marcher sur ses pieds lors des danses."  
  
Hermione sourit puis remit sa tête dans son livre. S'il ne partait pas dans les quelques minutes qui suivraient Hermione sentait qu'elle allait perdre la tête. De drôles de chaleurs lui passaient dans le corps et bientôt elle ne serait plus maître de ses gestes.  
  
« Si on allait se promener Ron, je me sens pas très bien. »  
  
«Comme tu veux Mione! »  
  
Il la regarda se lever puis la suivit avant de refermer la porte de la bibliothèque.  
  
« Où souhaites-tu aller ? »  
  
« Bien on pourrait aller dehors peut-être? »  
  
«Oui vient, on va aller chercher nos capes. »  
  
« Belle chambre! Dire que si je m'aurais forcé j'aurais eu le droit au même traitement.! » Ron s'assit sur le lit puis fit quelques sauts dessus.  
  
« Tu aurais eu droit au même traitement mais aussi tu aurais eu le droit au traitement de Parvati »  
  
Ron la regarda avec des yeux questionneurs.  
  
« Bien elle a, comment dire, fait de l'intimidation mais ce n'est rien. Elle avait seulement décidé que je n'avais droit a rien. Sauf que cela n'a rien changé du tout ! »  
  
Hermione sourit doucement puis prit sa cape et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque  
  
« Hermione tu aurais du me le dire avant je n'aurais pas laisser faire ça. Quelle garce! »  
  
Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras musclés par le quiddicht. Elle se sentit fondre et elle faillit se laisser aller sauf qu'elle se retira de ses bras et lui dit.  
  
« Vient. »  
  
Si seulement je pouvais me laisser aller..c'est un ami qu'es ce que je fais là.  
  
  
  
À l'extérieur il y avait une légère neige mais néanmoins le vent s'était levé. Ron et Hermione étaient rendu à une extrémité du parc lorsque soudain le vent se fit plus fort et la neige commençait à se changer en rafale.  
  
« Vient Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »  
  
« Oui tu as raison. Il va y avoir une tempête, comment Trelaway a pu faire une prédiction vraie? »  
  
« Ça j'en ai aucune idée. »  
  
Ron prit la main d'Hermione et commença à augmenter le pas. Ils distinguaient à peine les lumières de Poudlard maintenant et il faisait très froid.  
  
« Hermione il y a la volière là-bas, si tu veux on peut y aller. C'est chauffer et je crois que je vais perdre mes orteils si on continue à marcher. »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être douillet. »  
  
« Moi douillet..!!!! Non mais ..Bon d'accord on va essayer de rentrer alors. »  
  
  
  
Après s'être tromper de chemin trois fois ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir sain et froid.  
  
« Ce qu'il peut faire froid! »  
  
« Oui tu as raison! »  
  
Hermione était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu mais grelottait tout de même. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle et approchait ses mains du feu. Ron s'assit près d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras pour réchauffé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant profitant du contact et de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis Ron étendit son bras et regarda sa montre qui indiquait minuit quarante.  
  
« Joyeux Noël Mione. »  
  
Hermione regarda Ron surprise puis elle lui sourit à son tour.  
  
« Joyeux Noël Ron »  
  
Elle s'avança et lui donna un léger baisé sur la joue. Les deux rougirent puis se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par regarder ailleurs. À ce moment là Ron se leva.  
  
« Je reviens attend moi quelques instant. »  
  
Hermione se mit à réléchir à toute vitesse. Elle s'était laissé aller et elle avait adoré ça. Elle en rêvait à toutes les nuits. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison. Peut-être qu'il m'aime vraiment.  
  
«Écoutes Mione je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas te donner cela se soir mais enfin sa fait longtemps que je souhaites te le donner. »  
  
Il tendit une petite boîte de velour rouge dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle la prit, puis l'ouvrit à l'intérieur il y avait une chaîne tressée d'or et d'argent et au bout pendait une petite épée.  
  
« C'est pour que tu es toujours la force et elle te protègera contre les mauvais sorts. »  
  
« Oh Ron elle est magnifique. Merci je l'adore. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est jamais offert. Tu veux bien me la mettre dans le cou? »  
  
Ron se pencha puis la lui passa par le coup en barrant le fermoir.  
  
« Lèves-toi que je te vois, svp »  
  
Hermione se leva et se plaça face à lui.  
  
« Que tu es belle! »  
  
Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre et ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire non plus pensa t'elle. Et si j'osais et si je faisais ce que je souhaite depuis 7 ans. Lentement elle se rapprocha et posa sa main contre sa joue. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux puis décendit sa main derrière son cou. Elle fit une légère pression contre sa nuque et l'avança à elle. Puis elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Ron la prit entre ses bras et l'a serra fortement contre lui. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux et posa un baisé dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
« Hermione, si j'avais su avant que tu serais intéressé par moi j'aurais fait cela bien avant. »  
  
« Si je n'avais pas été si tête de mule j'aurais fait sa bien avant moi aussi. » « Je t'aime Hermione depuis la première fois où il y a eu le troll . Quand Harry et moi on a su que tu étais dans les toilettes je croyais t'avoir perdu. Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur. »  
  
« Ron, je t'aime moi aussi »  
  
Puis ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Harry et Ginny rentrèrent, ils ne les trouvèrent nulle part.  
  
« Où sont-ils??? »  
  
« Harry, calme toi, moi j'ai mon idée où ils sont ! »  
  
Harry alla chercher la carte des maraudeurs et vu que Ginny avait bel et bien raison. La chambre des préfets d'Hermione indiquait bel et bien deux personnes.  
  
« Il était temps!!! »  
  
« Oui tu as raison. Tu sais que je t'adore?? »  
  
« Oh que oui et moi de même chérie! »  
  
Lentement à travers la fenêtre la neige recommençait à tomber lentement sur le toit de Poudlard. Au loin le Soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée. 


End file.
